Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including organic light-emitting devices in a display area. An organic light-emitting device includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The second electrode may be commonly provided among a plurality of pixels.
In a case of a large-sized organic light-emitting display apparatus, various attempts have been made to obtain an electrical conductivity of the electrode to prevent degradation in image quality. However, in a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus, light-emitting devices may be damaged during a process of patterning electrodes for obtaining the electrical conductivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.